tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Farscape: My Three Crichtons
"My Three Crichtons" is the tenth episode of season two of the science fiction television series Farscape and the thirty-second episodes of the series overall. It was directed by Catherine Millar and written by Gabrielle Stanton and Harry Werksman. The teleplay was written by Grant McAloon. It first aired in the United States on the Sci-Fi Channel on July 14th, 2000. All of the regularly billed actors from this season appear in this episode including Ben Browder as John Crichton, Claudia Black as Aeryn Sun, Virginia Hey as Zotoh Zhaan, Anthony Simcoe as Ka D'Argo and Gigi Edgley as Chiana. Supporting cast members include Jonathan Hardy as the voice of Rygel XVI and Lani Tupu as the voice of Pilot. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Crew * Rockne S. O'Bannon - Creator; Executive consultant * Richard Manning - Co-executive producer * Naren Shankar - Co-executive producer * Sue Milliken - Producer * Grant McAloon - Teleplay writer; Script editor * Gabrielle Stanton - Story writer; Executive story editor * Harry Werksman, Jr. - Story writer; Executive story editor * Catherine Millar - Director * David Kemper - Executive producer * Brian Henson - Executive producer * Rod Perth - Executive producer * Robert Halmi, Jr. - Executive producer * Justin Monjo - Creative consultant * Russell Bacon - Director of photography * Tim Ferrier - Production designer * Andrew Prowse - Associate producer * Guy Gross - Composer * Terry Ryan - Costume designer * Suresh Ayyar - Editor * Danny Batterham - 2nd unit DOP * Paul Pattison - Makeup artist; Hair supervisor * Lily Taylor - Story editor * Robert E. Wozniak - Production executive * Tim Mieville - Puppeteer * Sean Masterson - Puppeteer * Graeme Haddon - Puppeteer * Matt McCoy - Puppeteer * Mario Halouvas - Puppeteer * Virginia Weule - Puppeteer * Jonathan Hardy - Voice of Rygel * Lani Tupu - Voice of Pilot * Matthew Le Nevez - Crichton double * Maura Fay - Casting director * Ros Breden - Casting * Patrick Rush - C.S.A. * Sharon Klein - C.S.A. * Lesley Parker - Production manager * Michael Faranda - 1st assistant director * Christine Robson - Production accountant * Sandy Stevens - Production coordinator * Alison Meir - 2nd assistant director * Lou Grant - Script supervisor * Jim Henson's Creature Shop - Creature effects * Dave Elsey - Creative supervisor * Martin Perrott - Gaffer * Ian Freeman - Key grip * Ross Boyer - Sound recordist * Glenn Boswell - Stunt coordinator * Chris Murray - Special effects supervisor * Charlie Revai - Supervising art director * Alan Fleming - Construction manager * Lyn Askew - Costume supervisor * Oleh Sokolovsky - Set decorator * Ricky Eyres - Original set designs * Jane MaGuire - Post-production supervisor * Marusha Kushniruk - VFX supervisor * Deobrah Peart - Post-production coordinator * Brett McManus - Assistant editor * Spectrum Films - Editing facilities * David White - Supervising sound editor * Cate Cahill - Sound editor * Christian Bass - Sound editor * Michael Thompson - Sound mixer * Soundfirm - Sound facilities * Subvision - Original theme music * Animal Logic - Visual effects * Ben Malter - CG animator * Alex Scolloy - CG animator * Alex Whitlam - CG animator * Nathan Halifax - CG animator * Glen Sharah - System administrator * Anthony Winley - Line producer Notes & Trivia Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Rygel XVI: Sorry Crichton, perhaps we can spare each of you one small last meal. * John Crichton: One, Rygel, it wants one of me! * Rygel XVI: Only one? You mean we're going to be left with two of you?! .... * Chiana: It's like he's got your memories. * John Crichton: Chiana, half of this galaxy has my memories. .... * John Crichton: So you're the future. I'm glad I won't be here to see it. .... * John Crichton: Good, excellent, we're making progress! I get to be me, ergo, you are not me! * Futuro: Well, no, not as I perceive myself. There are some physical differences. * Ka D'Argo: Just some?! .... * Zotoh Zhaan: You are not the John Crichton I know! * Futuro: Zhaan, look at what's happened to me. How could I be? * Zotoh Zhaan: I wonder if you can also see what you have lost! Your logic may be firm, but it is cold! * Futuro: But correct. When all the options have been exhausted, the John Crichton you know will reach the same conclusion. I get there quicker. Home Video * Farscape: Season 2, Volume 3 See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2000/Episodes Category:Full crew